


How to Not Punch Your Date in the Face

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: HRry Can Totally One-Up Your OTP [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ;), Kissing, Lists, M/M, This fic is most definitely not plutonic though, Wordcount: 500-1.000, implied Harry in Denial, or as it's called on Earth-19: Friends Day!, super late Valentine's Day post I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Team Flash can totally one-up "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything since last month, so this fic is mostly me relieving my itchy typing fingers.
> 
> Note to self: prep some quick ideas in advance before beginning a crazy long fic.
> 
> The good news is, I bought a book of prompts yesterday (along with a Zoom hat and a Flash watch; I saw a Flash hat, too, but I don't wear tripolymer red in real life, so I figured tripolymer black would see the light of day more often), so hopefully, the next time I throw myself into a crazy long project, I can just hash out one of those every week until it's done. I'm also more than happy to take a prompt from you fine folks; just drop a comment on any of my fics or email me at hiverforesteevee@gmail.com
> 
> No idea is too weird, and no amount of specificity is too nitpicky! Just keep in mind that 90% of my Arrow and LoT knowledge & 100% of my Supergirl knowledge comes from the arrowverse wiki, TV Tropes, and fanfics; so if your ideas involve any of those, be prepared for canon noncompliance at best, an alternate universe at worst.

It happened again.

Why was Harry always tapped to partake in whatever insanity infected Team Flash???  Whether the universe had a horrible sense of humor or was procrastinating to weave someone else’s fate, Harry was at a not Big Belly Burger restaurant eating not burgers across from his Earth19 imposter.

How did Harry hate him? Let him count the ways.

  1. His stupid bowler hat shifted _ever so slightly_ off-center.
  2. His stupid drumsticks that he smashed against everything, including the table and his glass while they were waiting for their food. Harry came _this close_ to demanding an activity mat and a pack of those brittle crayons to distract HR long enough to snatch them out of his hands.
  3. His stupid smile—the light: it burns!!! Hisssssss!
  4. His stupid compliments. Harry didn’t need this loser to tell him he was handsome! That’s why nobody else ever said it.
  5. His stupid optimism and faith in the team. When everybody else gives up, HR can’t spell “surrender”, never mind do it.
  6. His stupid creativity. Those magical science novels he writes: Brandon should totally ship with Ashley, so what the hell was he doing wasting time with Daniel???



Harry could go on and on and on, but then HR resumed talking.  Did that dude ever breathe?  Did poison build up in his system if he stopped yapping for longer than three minutes straight???  Either way, Harry was going to crack if he heard one more word out of him.  HR had spoken a paragraph in the time it took Harry to realize this.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.  That’s the excuse Harry went with when he yanked HR in for the kiss of the latter’s life.  Nothing that would get them kicked out of the restaurant—although granted, Harry would’ve loved to leave sooner rather than later—but enough to miss when their waitress coughed for their attention to slip the bill between them.

Harry’s scowl must’ve been extra acerbic tonight, because she eagerly fled when Harry paid and tipped her.  Harry practically yanked HR out of their booth once he tucked Cisco’s card inside his wallet.

“Wow! Someone’s a fan of the rough treatment, eh?” HR dared to grin and waggle his eyebrows.

Oh, it was on!

They barely got back into Caitlin’s car—at least their comrades were more than willing to donate their funds and a vehicle to this asinine endeavor—which seemed to collapse in on them when Harry tackled HR into a _holy shit!_ version of his demo from earlier.

HR fuckin’ purred as he yielded to Harry’s pillaging tongue.  No nook in HR’s mouth went ignored.  His grip on HR’s hair and the back of HR’s neck tightened.  HR reached out to him, which prompted Harry to clamp down on those roving arms.

HR had the audacity to shut his eyes.  His eyes slammed open when Harry retaliated by chomping his pulse point just shy of drawing blood.

Harry drew back like a viper.  Their breath—HR’s panting, Harry’s huffing—rolled heavy and foggy through eleven PM air.  Harry’s eyes pinned HR in place and seared the latter’s soul, “I’ve paid a lot of attention to you today, so now it’s your turn to return the favor.”

And if Harry growled until HR’s next sigh sounded like “okay”, well… what happens in Caitlin’s car stays in Caitlin’s car.

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Brandon is the name of my cousin Ashley's boyfriend. The last time we visited, Brandon and her brother, Daniel, were totally bros; it was so funny :) Their mom was more upset about it than her.
> 
> Thanks for taking time to read this <3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere <3


End file.
